The other world
by IlikefrenchfriesYAY1
Summary: This is my first story so be gentle. Anyway this is about naruto and claymore parings are: clareXraki narutoXhinata SasukeXsakura and more enjoy! rated to be careful. chapter 7 is up!
1. prolouge

**Authors note: sorry if it sucks it's my first story and I'm failing English so again I'm sorry. This is a crossover between Naruto and Claymore, two of my favorite mangas. None of you have probably heard of Claymore, but I'm betting most of you have heard of Naruto so, I'll try to explain more about Claymore during the story, than naruto. If you don't like it than tell me in a polite and informative way and I'll see what I can do.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either claymore or naruto and if you try to sue me good luck I have nothing since I'm only 14.**

_Yoma: creatures that can posses people and have superhuman abilities and eat humans_

_Awakened being: A claymore that has exceeded its limit and possess strength greater than a group of yoma_

_Claymore: Humans who have taken the flesh and blood of yoma in their own bodies to become half human half yoma since this there appetite had decreased to the point where they only need to eat every couple of days._

_Mondi: Italian for worlds_

"Damn you half-breed! why can't I hit you!?" the yoma said in a frustrated tone. It was a grotesque looking thing with golden eyes. Its claws were extending as if they were whips.

"Stop moving around so that we can kill you already" the second one said, while trying to slash at the "half-breed" with its claws as well.

There were five regular yoma and one awakened being. The awakened being looked similar to the yoma except much larger and it had six arms. Two of the yoma were dead. One was just getting there since it had a huge gash across his chest. The other two were trying to hit what seemed to be a silver blur moving around and dodging all of the yoma's claws.

Suddenly, one of the yoma seemed to fall apart as the blur rushed through him, then headed towards the second. Before it even registered the hit it fell apart as well.

The awakened being was simply standing there watching the scenario with mild interest. "So you're the only one left eh?" said the blur as it suddenly stopped moving. Revealing a woman with a huge sword in her right hand, blood dripping from it. Her hair was ghost white and her eyes were a shining silver, which were revealed as she turned around to face the awakened being. "Now then shall we?" she asked, before they both vanished in a blur of motion.

_Three days before..._

Clare and Raki were sitting down eating their dinner. Clare had four bites of the lizard's leg which was a lot to her. Raki on the other hand, had two legs, the tail, two apples, three cups of water, and a cookie. He had developed an incredible appetite during the time he was with Clare, since she didn't eat that much.

Even though he had a humungous appetite, he was not fat in the least. Raki was actually incredibly muscular. Not the way bodybuilders were, but he had a body that most women would kill to posess. His face had aged as well, It didn't look like a boy anymore but a man who had seen and experienced many things. Not only that, but he had grown a lot in the past few years and was now a few inches taller than Clare. She had caught herself staring at him a few times and was thankful he didn't notice. Clare herself had grown a little and because of the yoma in her, she hadn't really looked older but more developed.

Clare had just received an assignment about a temple in the western plains. It would take her about two or three days to get their. She was ordered to wait for her comrades but, she never really did like working in a group. "So Clare what's the assignment this time?" Raki asked in a worried tone. Ever since they got separated last time he had been even more concerned about Clare than he usually was.

"Were going to a temple about three days from here in the western plains"

"Which one? That place has about three different religions and each has about ten temples" Raki persisted.

"Some temple called the Tower of the Mondi" Clare said as it was no big deal.

But Raki looked at her as if she grew another head and exclaimed, "You mean the Temple of the Worlds?"

"The what?" Clare responsed, as she threw another stick on the fire.

"The Tower of Mondi is said to have a special amulet that is the key to another world. It is said that 3000 years ago a band of warriors came from this world and nearly drove the yoma into extinction. Until the yoma finally learned to hide themselves. It's really amazing Clare, I read about it when we visited that town, that was famous for the greatest library in the world."

"oh please! That's just a bedtime story that parents tell their kids. No average human could kill a yoma, much less drive them nearly into extinction." she replied with much more annoyance than she's ever put in a sentence.

"What about me huh? I can take on a yoma and win" Raki replied.

"You're an exception Raki. I've been training you on how to kill a yoma and you have a dose of yoma blood in your veins. You can sense a yoma in disguise"

_FLASHBACK..._

"Raki! Get up please! You can't die!" Clare spoke while crying. She had never cried, not since she was a human. She didn't want another person she cared about to die in front of her. "Clare, it's too late! We can't save him. He doesn't have a healing power like us. He's going to die." Helen said. She didn't want him to die either. They had all learned to love Raki.

He always knew how to cheer them up when something went wrong. They had become a family and Raki was the cheery little brother.

"No! I refuse to let him die. I have to save him somehow. Miria is there anyway we can save him please?" Clare was pleading now which was very unlike her.

"Well there is one way but…"

"But what? If there's a way to save him then spill it!" now she was pissed. "If we were to give some of our blood he could survive but, the transfusion could kill him"

"He's going to die anyway if we don't do something." Clare was now yelling at her. Miria nodded and took out a needle from her medic pack "It'll have to be me. I'm the only one with enough yoma power to save him. You're all too exhausted to make a difference." She said more to Clare mostly.

Clare didn't say anything but nodded her head to show she understood. As soon as the needle hit Raki's skin, the first wave of pain rocked through his body. His screams could be heard even now. _END FLASHBACK._

"So? What's to say someone else didn't do the same thing I did?" He shot back.

Clare was starting to get angry with him, but she replied calmly.

"Because Raki, think about a bunch of warriors coming from a different world and nearly driving the yoma into extinction. Tell me Raki, how many yoma can you kill on your own?"

Raki was taken aback by that comment even though it had some truth to it.

"Well, two or three I suppose, four if I really try." Raki rubbed the back of his head in an embarrassed manner.

"Sorry for yelling at you like that Clare. It's just, I really like that story and who knows, maybe there is a different world out there. I mean it would be pretty cool wouldn't it Clare?"

"If you say so." Clare said in an emotionless tone. She secretly wished that there were other worlds as well. Anything would be better than this world they were both stuck in.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

**Alright this time I made it longer, checked all the spelling and grammar, plus I incuded more details. Now people are going to love it CHA!!!!!!**


	2. bored!

Authors note: yay chapter 1 is here I wonder if any of you like my story if not that's ok.

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or claymore sad but true

Naruto Uzamaki was completely unequivocally out of his

mind bored. He hadn't had any good missions lately. The

best mission he had received was to escort some merchant to

a town, in the rock country, and only then did he actually hit

someone. Even if it was just a starving drunk bandit. However,

that was three months ago, since then it was just one

d-rank mission after another. He wished that Orochimaru

would attack, hell he'd take Akatsuki, but there hasn't been

a single ninja attack since they took the sound village. Naruto hadn't changed much he still looked like his fourteen year old self except, he was a few inches taller and he grew more muscles. He actually had a fan club now, it wasn't as big as Sasukes but, a fan club's a fan club. Also, he had gotten smarter since then, even though he still acted like a kid. He had the fourth highest I.Q. In the village above him was Sasuke (3) Sakura (2) and of course the head tactical advisor himself Shikamaru (1 "duh") . His power had grown since the kyubi had given it to him, kind of. Kyubi didn't know however but, Naruto was stealing the Kyubi's chakra bit by bit. He was also gaining Kyubi's vast knowledge of jutsu even though along with that he was acquiring memories of killing people and destroying things . But, of course, all that power is useless if you had nothing to do with it. So he's still waiting on old team seven's bridge for nothing.

"When the hell am I gonna get some action in this place?!"

He screamed to no one in particular. "geez you don't need to shout Dobe" sasuke said, as he decided to make an

entrance. It had been two years since his return and the council had given him a three year probation. Naruto was assigned by Tsunade to be his parol officer. Tsunade had done it to annoy him since leaving Sakura on a bench. It was especially fun since Sasuke couldn't touch him no matter how annoying he was. He still had that Uchiha outfit. The exact same one that he wore during the chunin exams, except a little bigger. Like Naruto he hadn't changed much either. The only difference was that he had developed hormones. He had caught himself staring at Sakura more than once.

"But I'm so bored I can't stand it! There haven't been any good missions in months and I'm dying to use my new techniques on someone" Complained the demon container.

"Dobe" was the sharingan user's reply, but these were his actual thoughts. "The baka is actually right I haven't had any good missions lately either."

"I mean were both sannins, aren't we? That means that we get better missions, not this crummy local weeding crap." Naruto continued. "hnn" was Sasuke's reply, but

inner Sasuke thought: "YEAH we should be getting super cool S-ranked missions. Not these babysitting d-rank missions."

"Alright, that's it! I'm going to Tsunade-obaa-chan to DEMAND a good mission and you're coming too, Sasuke" Naruto added with a tone of finality in it. When Naruto was this riled up it meant that either you did it his way or he'd on a rampage.

"Whatever" Sasuke said, in his usual bored fashion. But of course, Sasukes inner self was saying...

"CHA! were going to get an S-ranked mission ! Even if we have to tie her down and beat her with a dead possum. While I'm there we can try to make another move on Sakura." Well sasuke never really did a move. Instead, he just stared at her while she was checking on a patient. So off they went to the hokages office to DEMAND an S-ranked

mission.

Meanwhile

At the hokages office…

"You wanted to see me Hokage-sama" Sakura stated, as she entered the room. She had changed a lot, unlike the boy's, instead of her pink suit with the Haruno symbol on it she was more often seen in a lab coat with regular business attire underneath. Tsunade's training had kicked in and she took on a more voluptous fiqure as her breasts had grown and her hips came in. However, now she had every boy in the village chasing after her, including (to her absolute delight) the Sasuke Uchiha. She pretended not to notice that he was staring at her. She knew it would be torture for him to make the first move but, it was fun to watch him squirm for once.

"Sakura, I have a mission for you that will require your full power and concentration" tsunade said, in a serious tone (a rare moment for her).

"Do the Thompson's need a babysitter tonight? 'cause the kids not that hyper, if you cut off his soda supply."

"No, not that mission Sakura, this one is S-ranked and wiill require the attention of all four of the sannins"

"You mean me, Naruto,Sasuke,and Jiraiya." Sakura said, in a frightened tone. If this mission needed four sannin on the job, then that meant that either Akatsuki or Orochimaru were planning something big. They had enjoyed the pleasant peace, or at least she did, since they had taken the sound village a few months back. She had seen a few people die both by and under her hands and she didn't want a repeat of it.

FLASHBACK

"Kuso! Live dammit live!" Sakura was desperately trying to revive the fallen Anbu he had five kunais, seven shrikens, a demon wind shuriken and he had been hit with a doton attack. He had a rock spike sticking out of his stomach. Skura could feel the life draining out of him as she tried frantically to heal his wound's. It was too late and she knew it. She just didn't want to believe it. As she was trying to heal the wound a sound ninja crept behind her. "katon:hosenka no jutsu" he said and started to blow fireballs at the two. Sakura had dodged it but the Anbu was completely incinerated. She was on her knees in silence. "Ha! I got one! I got a konoha ninja and you're next, you whore." He said in a sickening tone. He sounded so evil, that taunting laughter had set her off like nothing else had. She released all her anger, her pain, and all of her sorrow on the the menace. Tearing him apart a little at a time. First his fingers, then toes, his ears and nose. But what really disturbed her about that day, wasn't what she had done, but the fact that she enjoyed it.

END FLASHBACK

"That's right sakura" she heaved a sigh and continued, "I bet that little blonde baka is going to crash through my door any minute, demanding an S-ranked

mission. He always was impatient, but maybe he has grown up" she said hopefully. But right when she finished saying this, Naruto did just that, screaming at the top of his lungs

"Tsunade Obaa-chan! I demand an S-ranked mission right now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" some things never change, Tsunade thought, as she hit the blonde over the head and told him to be quiet.


	3. the sranked mission at last

Authors note: Alright i've decided that if I don't get at least one review by the fifth chapter then ill stop writing but if one person reviews me then ill continue for that person.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and you won't get anything out of suing me.

The sounds of drills and hammers were heard as

the three sannins of konoha were sitting down waiting for the noise to stop along with a 5 percent pissed off tsunade. But since tsunade never really got past 30 percent (except in the fight with orochimaru that was 70 percent) 5 percent was more than enough to get them shaking.

Naruto had a huge bump on his head when tsunade hit him when he burst in and "accidentally" destroyed the entire room thus all the noise. When the noise finally stopped tsunade had cleared her throat and began talking.

"I have called you here to discuss a very important mission" but before tsunade could finish naruto had jumped and started cheering "Yeah Yeah Yeah finally, no more weed picking, no more cat chasing, no more helping old ladies with their groceries. A real mission with real danger Yeah" Naruto exclaimed out loud his childish nature getting to him again.

The bump on his head had already healed but tsunade took care of that in about fifteen seconds into his ranting by putting on a fresh one. "As I was saying" tsunade continued as her pissiness reached 10 and the other two were beginning to feel it radiating off her like the smell of alcohol.

"the temple of mondi is going to be under attack in a couple of weeks and the priests have requested that we protect them from any assault so i'm sending them four platoons with you guys as their leader." "Tsunade-sama do you mind telling us who were up against I mean if it was up against some bandit troupe then any one of us could do the job alone so it must be either orochimaru or akatsuki"

Sasuke said in a voice that said that he didn't care but to tell him anyway. Inner sasuke: alright if its orochimaru then I get to kill him but if its akatsuki then that means that I get to kill my brother could this day get any better!!! "Actually sasuke you will be happy to hear that both orochimaru and akatsuki are attacking at relatively same times give or take a couple hours.

Tsunade said as she calmed down since naruto had shut his trap for more than ten seconds. Inner sasuke: O my god this day can get better I get to kill two s-classed bastards at the same time oh happy day." But outer sasuke said "ah" enough said but if you looked really ,really closely as in you need a microscope to see it you could kind of almost see a very light smile on his face.

"Wait does that mean that we have to fight off both of them at the same time and since when do they start cooperating at all" said sakura in a worried tone.

She wasn't afraid of dying but she was afraid that she may have to say goodbye to one of her precious people for the last time. "Don't worry sakura –chan ill protect you from the snake eyed pedophile and the older way gayer sasuke guy" he said getting his mouth back at last after tsunade had hit him the second time. After that outburst sakura had put her smile back on feeling lightened by naruto.

Naruto had that kind of effect on people you could listen to his voice for thirty seconds and either get completely pissed off or feeling like you're day was perfect. Even sasuke the brooding ,emo, killing machine had once actually laughed at naruto not chuckle like he usually does but a loud heart filled laugh and sakura thanked naruto everyday after hearing that laugh. Tsunade couldn't help but smile at three youngsters.

There was naruto the loudest most annoying unpredictable wanna-be hokage. Sasuke the emo, brother killing freakazoid. And Sakura the multipersonality super powered medical ninja.

They seemed the most unlikely group you could ever come across and they were the best of friends. As she leaned back in her chair she wondered if maybe she and jiraiya hadn't given up on orochimaru then maybe they would have that same friendship that her former-apprentice has right now. But it was too late now orochimaru was now beyond saving now and his ambitions have warped his mind.

"Hey wait where's ero-sennin we cant do the mission without him!!!" yelled naruto. "I don't know hes probably out gathering "research" for his next book" "Hokage sama!!" "hokage sama we have a report of a peeper in the womens baths that knocked out a jonin!!" Duh.

Off in the other world clare and raki were walking out in the woods as they have been doing for the past few days. It was starting to get so dark that you could barely see two inches in front of your face but because of their yoma blood they could sort of see in the dark.

However Raki only had a small dose so he still couldnt see as well as Clare but his was still much better than a human's. The reason they were still walking was because they had so much energy built up they couldn't stop. "Hey clare do you think theyre EVER going to give us an assignment" Raki said completely bored of all the walking.Understandable since they've been walking for the past three weeks "I don't know raki but they better hurry up or i'm going to kill them instead" clare said her cool demeanor destroyed by her lack of patience. Being one third monster didn't exactly help your temper.

" Careful what you wish for you just might get it" declared an unknown voice. Raki had spun around and his sword was now pointed at the newcomber and his other hand was on a set of throwing knifes. Clare however merely looked at the person. He was dressed in black and had a pale face with a small smirk on it. "Well it's about time you came we were getting extremely bored with all this walking." Raki couldn't see the person very clearly but by the way clare was talking he knew it was Riful. "Shall we leave now Clare i'm not permitted to talk in front of the boy." "You can trust Raki he's going to help me on this assignment anyway so I see no reason to leave." Clare said in that emotionless tone of hers.

"Sorry Clare but rules are rules i happen to like my job very much and wouldn't like to lose it over this trivial matter" he readjusted his glasses and continued "but if Raki were to say get a job within the organization..." "Raki will not have any position within the organization and you will stop pressing the matter" Clare interrupted in an emotionless but menacing tone.

Ever since Raki had been injected with Miria's blood the organization had been desperate to recruit him. His strength was increasing everyday and his intelligence and tactical knowledge was rivaled only by Miria's. Plus the fact that for some reason Raki had released almost all of his yoma power but hadn't even come close to awakening and they were eager to study him. The only thing stopping them from forcing Raki into the organization was Clare.

She had gotten incredibly powerful becoming the new number one and being the only one that Priscalla feared. Plus the fact that they wouldn't only be picking a fight with her but with Miria(no.2) Deneve(no.3) and Helen(no.4). Over the years there partial awakening had continually increased their yoma power to the point where the organization feared them and so they didn't want to provoke them in a civil war. "Alright I'm just the messenger don't worry Raki won't be forced in to anything it was merely a suggestion." "Whatever lets go i'm starting to get a little anxious" that was the final word.

Well I hope this is better I took my time to make it longer and put more in for the naruto fans that are reading this. I know I haven't put much romance into this sorry I'm not very good at that kind of thing. I'll try to do better I promise.


	4. A different aura?

Authors note: sorry abouthe late update but I had a lot of things going on and unit exams were happening. Well this is the 4th chapter have fun reading Choa.

"Whoa it's huge I haven't seen a temple that big since the Rabona cathedral!" Raki exclaimed as they approached the Temple of Mondi.

It was indeed large, going up to 20 stories and stretched over about an entire acre. There was a few acres worth of farmland going over the plains to the north and a small town towards the south. They had just arrived in the area and were looking over the area from a cliff at least 500 meters high. It seemed like an easy area to defend the Cliffside was completely smoothed out making it almost impossible to climb there was only one way in or out and it was a very narrow path. No doubt that any army, no matter how large, couldn't penetrate the valley. However, the problem was that the monks were all enclosed in the valley, so if an army were to penetrate they would all be slaughtered.

As they approached the entrance to the valley, they also saw a large steel door blocking the only way in. Clare couldn't see how a yoma could have possibly gotten in, but the yoma's aura seemed to be pulsating from the door, it seemed like a very large amount. The guard looked at them from his tower and gave the signal to the others to open the gate, which didn't look easy.

As they were walking, Raki noticed that the monks seemed more afraid of him than of Clare. This was very unusual, since he seemed much more amicable compared to Clare. As a child passed by he bumped into Clare. Now usually when something like this happens, the child would either A)start crying B)run away C) start screaming or D) all of the above. However, this child just said he was sorry and flashed Clare a warm smile, but as soon as he looked at Raki he started doing option D).

"Clare have you noticed something… strange, since we entered town?" Raki finally said a few minutes later, as they entered an alley. "As a matter of fact Raki, I have. Why do they seem so kind to me but are terrified of you? And another thing... I keep sensing yoma power everywhere. I just can not pinpoint the source" Clare said with obvious curiosity. Before they could continue, Clare suddenly stopped walking. She began looking around as if sensing danger. Raki stopped and asked "What's wrong Clare?" while at the same time, gripping his sword and looking around to see if he could smell whatever it was Clare was sensing. He whipped around and blocked an incoming sword as Helen entered the scene.

"Hah hah, nice move. You've gotten faster since last time. I see you haven't slacked while I was gone" she said with obvious smugness. "Ah I see that you two showed up at last." This from Deneve as she was sitting on the roof of the house next to them. "So the old gang is back together again, I knew this would happen someday" Miria said as she entered the alley through the other way.

"Miria, Helen, Deneve you're all here too. I haven't seen any of you in a really long time." Raki said as he was still holding Helen's sword back. "Well of course, you didn't think I would leave you alone without me did you?" as she put her sword back and put her arms around his neck from behind. Helen has been flirting with Raki ever since he had matured and her girlish side seemed to take over.

Clare was watching calmly, but inside she wanted to cut Helens head off. "How dare that little slut try to put her hands on him! We should just kill her right now for even having the audacity to do that!" Clare merely ignored her inner voice speaking.

"h-hey Helen how have you been?" "Oh, you know, here and there. How about you? Have you missed me?" "Hey Helen, we should be getting to the tower instead of fooling around." Deneve said sensing the danger coming off Clare. "Fine. Fine. Lets go" as they exited the alley and back into town. "Isn't it great? All the townsfolk seem to love us. I like it way better than all the others" Helen exclaimed. "Yeah, they seem to accept us a lot better than the others" said Miria. "If only more towns were like this, our job would be a lot easier" said Deneve.

But then, Miria seemed to notice how all the townspeople were glaring at Raki, and that the women weren't glaring, they were staring at him. Like the way Helen and Clare stared at him when his back is turned. This continued until they reached the tower, which was indeed large and the doors were very thick. They opened to reveal a middle aged man dressed in plain gray robes " Oh my goodness! You came just in time! I didn't think you'd come."

He blurted out at the site of them. "Please come in, we have much to discuss." They went in and saw the hall. It was large, with a chandelier hanging in the middle of it, with people bustling around doing their own business. Some of them stopping to look at Raki. They were brought to a room on the second floor that looked rather like, that scene in the first godfather movie, except it was bigger and there were more chairs. "Please sit" the priests said gesturing towards the row of four chairs. The girls sat in the chairs while Raki, being the gentleman, stood. "Now to business. The reason we've called you here was because there have been a few attacks on our town. In the first attack, there was only one yoma. Our troops dispatched him quickly, but after that more and more have come. The last one killed four men before we could kill him. His last words disturbed us." They noticed that he used the word him, not it, when referring to the yoma. "His last words were... _They will come, the yoma army will come and slaughter you all, like the pigs you are_."

"That's why I've called you here. Our troops are not prepared for this kind of assault, but we do have a plan that requires your assistance." The priest looked calm, but they could see him taking glances at Raki like he was afraid of getting killed. "By the way father, I would like to inform you that you have another yoma in your midst. I can sense its energy all around but I can't pinpoint it" Clare said. She had walked all that way and could feel yoma energy everywhere but couldn't find the source. "Oh yes, well that is something else. We should tell you about. You see we all have what you would call _yoma power_"."

"What!" Helen screamed. She had also sensed the strange energy and had wondered why it seemed to come from every direction. "It's in our blood, something passed down from generation to generation. It's why no one has been able to come into our valley unless we allow it." explained the priest. Deneve responded, "Which is why everyone seemed to be so friendly around here, their used to it" Miria pointes out, "but that still doesn't explain why everyone is so afraid of Raki." .

"Well, there is an explanation for that as well; you see we follow a more, primitive system." The priest explained. It's the male with the strongest power that rules. Our females determine attractiveness by the amount of power the male has." "Sounds a lot like Gorillas to me." Deneve whispered to Helen, which inspired a chuckle. "So the males fear Raki because he has more yoma power than the others." Clare said. "And the females are staring at him like lovesick puppy's because, to them he has an immense amount compared to their males" finished Miria much to Clare's dismay. "Well, it's not only that, but you see Raki's energy is well, err, different" started the priest "different? What do you mean different?" Raki exclaimed, finally joining the conversation.

"Well it's hard to explain, you can't sense it because, you've always sensed one type of aura all your lives. So, you can't really differentiate separate auras" the priest then got up and started. "Please come with me and I'll show you what I mean." They started to walk up a large stair case as Raki asked the priest, "So tell me father, how is my aura different than everyone else's?" "Well, for starters, it seems to be growing and as it grows your aura becomes more wild, animal like, even dark." The priest looked at Raki with a grim face "and the more it grows, the faster it seems to grow. I don't even know if there is a limit to how big it can grow."

Raki found this news a little startling, he didn't really like what the priest was saying. "Here we are" the priest said as they neared a large door decorated with gems. "This is what you will need to protect. Most of all, I want you to know that none of our lives mean as much as what's in this room." As he said this he knocked on the door in a few different places and the door swung open. When they went in, they saw a variety of gems in all different colors. They were in a display cases of different shapes as well. There was a yellow jewel that was shaped like a fox head, another that was baby blue bracelet and looked like a person with green wings. We saw a gold and silver key. Another that was white with some red markings on it in the shape of a strange skull mask,and the last one was white with a hexagramal shape "These are the ancient gems of the Signore Dei Mondi and they possess the power to transport a person to a different world."

"The gems however, are only one way passages and we have lost many monks in the travels. Despite these losses we have gained incredible knowledge from these quests. Others want this power as well. I don't know why yoma would want the gems, but they must be protected at all costs. We can pay any amount you wish as long as the yoma do not get their hands on them." There was something about the amulets that drew the attention of the warriors.

Each amulet seemed to project its own aura and they could now compare different types. Raki indeed had a different aura than they did. It was a subtle difference, but it was still there. They tried to match it with one of the amulets, but he had an aura that was similar to all of them. His was also different. Raki's attention was however on the yellow amulet. It seemed to call to him as though it belonged to him.

* * *

signore dei mondi lord of worlds 


	5. It has begun

Raki just kept staring at the yellow fox head. It seemed to be calling to him begging him to touch it, to take it for his own. He started to slowly inch towards it but suddenly Clare's hand shot out and grabbed Raki's shoulder. This put him out of his trance and he backed away from the display case. This all went unnoticed by the priest since he closed his eyes and put his hands together in prayer. Clare also felt compelled to go and take the jewel but when she saw Raki start to walk towards it, she snapped out of it and grabbed him to wake him up. They looked at the fox charm and went into shock when they could have sworn that someone was staring right back at them. Someone with deep blue eyes that seemed to start to turn red.

"This is boring when are we going to get there" whined naruto. They had been walking for two days and were starting to get a little testy. "Quite naruto before I bash you're skull in, tear it out, and use it for a teapot!" Sakura had to listen to naruto all day and was going to kill him.

Sasuke on the outside was calm but he was thinking to do the same except he was going to use his skull for a mixing bowl instead of a teapot. Jiraiya didn't feel one way or the other as he was to busy thinking on the nice girl he had peeped on before Tsunade had caught him and beaten the living crap out of him. But it was worth it. The platoons had already gone ahead and were awaiting their arrival but because they had to wait for Jiraiya to be ready they had a late start. "I see it, I see it!!" Naruto yelled as they neared the valley.

It was the same as the one in the claymore world except the tower was taller and thinner and there was a forest to the west. When they approached the gate it was much taller than the one in the claymore world because shinobi can jump very high. When they entered the town the people started rushing away and going inside their homes. The ones that were brave enough to stay where they were stared at naruto.

This reminded naruto of his childhood and he wondered why they seemed to hate him. Suddenly a crowd of young girls started rushing towards them. Sasuke hid behind Sakura, Sakura started cracking her knuckles, and Jiraiya opened his arms and rushed towards them. They ran over Jiraiya, past Sasuke and Sakura, and were attacking **Naruto**. The rest of the team were in shock that the girls were ignoring sasuke and heading for naruto instead. Naruto however was simply trying to breathe under the weight of a hundred girls on him.

"A little help here!!" Naruto shouted the others finally rushed in and replaced Naruto with a straw dummy. They spent the next two hours running away from the girls and towards the tower. When they did reach the tower they were exhausted and Naruto had to ask: "What was up with those girls are they insane?" Sakura agreed "Yeah what the hell were they thinking?" Jiraiya said "Why did those girls have to hurt me so what does naruto have that I don't?"

Sasuke didn't say anything but was thinking "Do these girls think that naruto is hotter than me, wow do I feel depressed?" Hello there may I help you asked an old man in yellow robes. Then he saw the konoha hitai-ate on Naruto's head and exclaimed "You're the konoha sannin aren't you the ones the others said were the best in the village!" "That would be us" Sasuke said emotionless.

"Yeah were here to see a man named…um…" Naruto then took out the missions scroll and said "father Berthold, wow sounds like the name of an old geezer to me" Naruto finished. The priest smiled at that and said "Well then how may this old geezer be of service?" They all sweatdropped at this statement and Sakura bashed naruto in the head and accused "baka". "Well then let's get down to business come with me" the priest said but stopped when he saw the others were looking around the place suspiciously. "What appears to be the problem" he asked the group.

"Well you see when we came into town a group of girls came out of nowhere and Naruto here" Sakura said and pointed to naruto. "Oh I do apologize, our youth can sometimes get a little overexcited, and they rarely see any foreigners." The priest said. "But why Naruto?" Jiraiya said. "I'll explain later please come with me we have much to discuss." And with that they walked towards the tower taking shortcuts and avoiding any girl they detected. When they got to the tower the priest rushed them to another floor and into a room.

"We thank you again for coming, we have our own military but we are afraid that it might not be enough and we live in an enclosed area so there is no place to run should there be need." "There's no thanks required we are simply doing our job" Sasuke replied to the priest. "Well even so we greatly appreciate it" the shinobi noticed that the priest was nervous about something, and it didn't seem to be about the attacks. "We were attacked about a week ago by a rogue shinobi,our men captured as he was about to break in to one of our rooms and the interrogation squad has been talking to him and they have recovered a startling bit of information." The priest continued "He said that where he has failed the others shall succeed, he then proceeded to tell us about akatsuki and orochimaru and then committed suicide using an explosive tag attached to himself which injured one of our soldiers."

The priest shook his head and said "We have heard of them and we fear that we do not have the power to stop them should they turn there full attention on us, which is why we have called you konoha shinobi here to assist us, we have heard that konoha has the best shinobi in the world and they say you are the best of them all I hope that you are as good as the rumors say." The group took all that in and felt a surge of pride at the priest's words.

Maybe that was his intention, to make them feel that they absolutely had too complete this mission for the pride of their village. But they weren't idiots; they knew now why the priest was nervous. With their shinobi super heightened perception they saw the priest glancing at naruto as if he was in the room with a wild animal ready to prance. "Hey old man don't look so tense I don't bite" Naruto yelled out. "Oh yes, I'm sorry, its just that I've never sensed such demonic power coming from a human" Naruto winced at this "you're a jinchurriki aren't you only one of the tailed demons could possibly have that kind of power." The priest looked at naruto expecting an answer Naruto merely nodded his head and the priest seemed to relax somewhat "good I thought you were a demon by that massive amount of chakra you have, I'm not really a fighter and I'm definitely no match for a true demon."

After that the priest told them about how there society works and how naruto has a different aura compared to the rest of them. He also explained how they all had demon chakra and that was why they could stand up to the shinobi villages. "And now I would like to show you something, something that you must guard at all costs even if it means that you must sacrifice one of us to do it." The priest said this in a grim voice and walked them all to a room on the 7th floor.

He put in a combination on the door and opened it to present a display case holding jewels that shined even though there was little light in the room. There was one that was a baby blue bracelet with a person that had green wings, a gold and silver key, one with white and red markings in the shape of some sort of skull mask, one that was white in a hexagrammal shape, and the last one was a necklace with a miniature sword attached to it and a strange marking on it that looked like a fork with three prongs on it. Naruto looked at the last one with greedy eyes it looked so nice. He wanted to take it to keep it away from the world and kill anyone that came too close. He felt the kyubi start to stir up inside him and quickly started to suppress the urge to take the amulet.

The others seemed to like the amulets but they didn't look like they were going to kill for them. He looked at the necklace again and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw someone staring back at him. Someone with glowing silver eyes and another with pure black eyes that looked like darkness itself and while that happened he could hear kyubi say. "**So it's finally begun I am so going to enjoy this**" and he started a laugh that Naruto would never forget.

**BOOM!!!** Suddenly a huge crashing sound was heard and a soldier starting the alarm. "They're here the akatsuki are here guard the amulets bring the woman and children to the shelters!" With that the shinobi rushed towards the front gate and overlooked the scenario there seemed to be an army of them but from what they were seeing they were mostly starving ninja not much of a threat. But the four knew that this was merely the calm before the storm, these were just pawns to test the front lines ensuring that it was safe for their leaders to reveal themselves.

"Cowards" they mumbled and proceeded toward the oncoming assault the local soldiers were pretty good fending off the invaders with only a fraction of their forces but they wouldn't be a match for an S-ranked criminal. He spotted some of the anbu fighting and recognized one of them to be Hinata slicing apart a rain of kunai and another to be Shino sending his bugs toward the source of the kunai. Naruto rushed over leaving behind a few kagebunshins. Sakura saw Neji and Tenten and started to blast her way towards them. Sasuke spotted choji and shikamaru and set a course to them through the hundred guys in his way. Jiraiya saw lee and Ino and summoned up a frog to charge toward them.

Meanwhile in the claymore world…

After Raki saw the eyes he thought he heard someone say **"it has begun" **then he felt woozy and the room was getting dark but he didn't fall over or stagger. And as soon as it had started he felt normal again. Crash!!! Just then they heard a huge noise in the distance. "There here the yoma are here!" At these words they rushed towards the gate and saw the large wave of yoma rushing the gate.

They were ordinary yoma nothing special but they were merely pawns to weaken the front lines. The real assault would come after the wave was destroyed. Clare and Deneve immediately charged the front line while Raki took out a bow and arrow and started shooting the yoma. Miria and Helen stayed in reserve waiting for the real assault to happen.

Off in a distant world that isn't either of the two the battles are taking

Place a cloaked figure watched over the worlds through what looked to be like two crystal balls. There were many of the spheres all were arranged on a shelf inside what looked like a dark cave but only those two were lit up and on pillars. "So I guess it's finally time eh?" "The man then took a fighting stick off a shelf and walked out of the

Cave. "Will the world fall into darkness or go towards the light, either way…"

the person then smiled and said "I suppose I could always destroy this existence and try again."

* * *

REALLY sorry about the late update but between school and th sories i'm reading it was hard to put any time into it 

I hope this chapter was good I think I actually did pretty well.


	6. the monster within

OMG I'm really sorry for posting so late finals have really been chewing up my time and my mom grounded me off the computer for a while so that didn't help either. And I'm not failing English anymore I'm actually getting an eighty-five. Enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the this stories plot

* * *

There were coming at the gate like insects on food and there were so many it was difficult to pick which one to aim at over another. All Raki could do was shoot them as they came but after killing about twenty or so he ran out of ammo just as two had rushed at him. He quickly drew his sword blocking one and cutting down the other but as he did this six more came back in its place. He looked around to see if there was anyone to help but Clare and Deneve were out in the pathway and he didn't want to call for Helen or Miria too early to endanger the plan. So he took out another sword and faced them rapidly thinking of a plan to get him out of this one. 

Naruto was cutting through the groups of enemies with apparent ease he wasn't really focused on the battle but what Kyubi had said before. What had begun?

Why is kyubi so excited about it? Did it have something to do with those eyes he thought he saw? All these questions were ringing through his head as he worked his way toward Hinata and Shino. "Report" Naruto said as he finally reached the duo. "My bugs tell me that there at least 1500-2000 men advancing their way toward the gates and there is one shinobi due south that is defeating men on both sides."

"What do you mean is he a rogue?" Naruto asked. "Possibly" replied Shino. "Be careful Naruto-kun I can see his chakra even from this distance he's not someone to underestimate." Hinata warned. "Right thanks Hinata-Chan." And with that he started running south cutting down enemies as he went south to face this enemy.

"He sure has changed huh I still remember when he was just some kid who yelled to everyone that he was going to become Hokage and now look at him." "Are you saying he doesn't want to anymore?"

"Yes he's earned the respect of the villagers ten times over now hasn't he?" Shino said confused." That's true but that's not what it's about anymore" "What do you mean Hinata?"

"Back then he just wanted to become Hokage to earn respect but now he want's to become Hokage so that he can protect us all don't you see." Hinata stated.

Clare was really pissed she had cut down 127 yoma and it still looked like there was a million to go. Man were these things annoying there didn't seem to be an end to them. However they were still just normal yoma if these were it then she could probably take them all on her own but she could already sense the presence of a few awakened ones coming there way.

Deneve was right beside her hacking away at the yoma her wounds healing instantly whenever the yoma got a lucky shot in. She looked over to where Raki was to find that he was surrounded by the yoma. She was going to go and help him but then she felt a strange power radiating from the direction of the forest outside the passage. It was huge yet so ominous she almost thought it was Priscilla but it somehow it was different it wasn't as untamed or maleficent as hers but more calm and tranquil. However the quantity was about the same and for it to suddenly appear out of nowhere like that was not an easy feat. Deneve luckily saw Raki and started to work towards him so she proceeded directly where the aura was coming from.

* * *

The cloaked man looked at the all the bodies in front of him, they weren't dead merely knocked out however there were so many it seemed impossible that one man had done it. Not that he was technically a man; he wasn't really anything at all however he needed to take a form that lower beings could comprehend so he could communicate adequately with them. He could already feel the person he needed to talk to approach him it wouldn't be long now.

* * *

Naruto couldn't believe how many men akatsuki and orochimaru had I mean they had a lot alone but together it looked like they could form their own country. Still it wasn't them that was the problem it was whatever was up ahead that made his hair stand on end. The chakra was all around him and it felt like it wasn't human but not demonic either. He arrived to find a clearing filled with bodies of both sides littering the floor. 

None them however seemed to be dead. But then he saw one man still standing he was in a black cloak and a hood so he couldn't see his face but he was holding what looked to be a steel pole and spoke in a boyish voice

" Hello lord kyubi how are you doing this fine day." Naruto blinked at the casual tone the man used in addressing one of the most powerful demons of all time and even more so that he knew that he held the kyubi within him. Just who was he?

**"Not bad it still sucks how I'm stuck in a guy's stomach but i've gotten used to it."** The kyubi answered

"_Do you know him old fox?"_ **"Of course but I'm not going to tell you he is instead I'll sit back and watch the show."**

Naruto didn't know what he was talking about until the stranger attacked him with surprising speed. Naruto quickly took out a kunai and began to fight the stranger. He was incredibly fast with that weapon getting it so that it seemed to come from every direction however naruto was confused. Why wasn't he using any of that incredible chakra that he had felt just a moment ago? Why was he only using basic taijutsu and not ninjutsu or even genjutsu? He then felt a hit on the side of his head forcing him to the side.

"Focus or you will be unable to parry my attacks you think I am weak simply because I use taijutsu that is a deadly mistake were I another you would be dead right now." The man wasn't really mocking him he was teaching him. "Who are you and who are you working for?" Naruto asked. The stranger looked up at the sky as if contemplating something and then answered

"I'm all that's left or perhaps I'm all their ever was as for who I'm working for that is irrelevant but what is relevant is that you will soon receive visitors that are of vast importance." Now he was really confused this guy wasn't making any sense "Alright then are these visitors' friends or enemies?" The stranger answered with a chuckle "you will be the judge of that kyubi" then what looked like a big sphere of darkness came swallowing the stranger and then disappeared leaving Naruto more confused then ever.

* * *

Clare was surprised at the lack of troops in the forest there was barely any yoma or soldiers and it alarmed her on how many unconscious people she passed. Nobody was dead meaning whatever was up ahead was so powerful that it had on need to kill anyone and it frightened her. She then came to a clearing where there were many people human and yoma on the floor obviously out. 

But amongst all of the bodies there was one man who was standing he was dressed in a black coat and a hood so she couldn't see his face but the enormous aura was obviously coming from him. She held her sword at the ready so she wouldn't be caught off guard. The stranger looked at her with amusement "relax Miss Clare I have not come to fight you rather to warn you of something far more evil and powerful than I."

"How do you know my name?" She asked calmly yet forcefully. "Simple I know everything that is and was in this world and others." He stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Clare tried to comprehend what he had said can someone actually know everything he had known her name. No it must be a trick she is famous among her kind and it wouldn't surprise her if this was an awakened male disguised as a human.

But still this power up close it didn't feel all that demonic in fact it almost felt like one of her kind but slightly different. "Anyway I would like to inform of a danger which has just recently come to my attention in fact it has been around for quite a while Disguising itself as human." He continued. "This thing in fact has been around you for years you simply couldn't sense it." Clare didn't know what to say she could simply continue to listen. "Now this power was originally sealed away unable to do any harm to anyone however something seams to have weakened the seal causing some of his power to leak out into his host."

Now Clare asked "what do you mean by its host is it some sort of parasite?" "Hardly in fact the power that leaked should in fact in time benefit it's user with immense strength." Clare took in what he said and thought about it who was he talking about? She thought of a list of people that could be the person he was talking about. She could only think of one person who could be the host the only person who was with her for years who was growing in power by the day.

"Raki?" she whispered. "Indeed this Raki person is the host of the monster that was sealed away so long ago apparently the mix of yoma and human blood somehow weakened the seal causing some of the monsters power to leak out" "So what will happen to Raki he doesn't have that much strength so he couldn't really be it's host right?" Clare asked hopefully.

"No he is definitely the host however he seems to have a delayed reaction because his body doesn't know how to cope with the strange energy and it is doing it's best to suppress it" then he said something that would haunt her for eternity "I suspect it's only a matter of time before Raki's body succumbs to the pressure and he will lose all control over his power."

* * *

Sorry it took so long I can only type with one hand the other I always hit the wrong keys with. So I hope you like this chapter it took me about two hours to make the whole thing and I don't think its that bad really.I also put in something in this chapter that will help you predictwhat will happen way later. I'll update as soon as I can see ya! 


	7. released

Well Now I hope that you like how I updated early reviews seem to give me a burst of energy and brainpower so I chanelled it into making another chapter. I hope you all like it I'm putting in hints on how the story will go if you found them out then good for you but don't spoil it for everyone else please.

* * *

Clare could only stare at the man what he had just said couldn't be true could it? All of the symptoms he had mentioned fit Raki perfectly but as much as logic told her it was true she just wouldn't accept it. There had to be some mistake or maybe there was a way too… "Tell me" Clare said softly. "I'm sorry I couldn't hear you" actually he could hear her he simply wanted to fuel her rage. "Is there anyway to cure him to help him since you seem to know so much tell me how to cure him of this." She yelled, her eyes changed color her face started to distort and her voice deepened.

There was a thoughtful look on his face for a minute before he answered "well there is one way actually that he could take control of the monster and its power" "how" Clare growled. "Well I could tell you however…" he then appeared in front of Clare at a speed that even she couldn't follow "there's something else to do first." He crashed his pole into her right arm causing it to break she tried to counter attack but he was already behind her hitting the pole into her spinal cord smashing a vertebrae. Slashing her sword downward she turned around only to meet air he was already some ten feet away. What happened to that enormous yoki it seemed to have disappeared completely leaving her yoma sensing abilities useless. He was in front of her again and she tried to cut him in two but he was beside her and he stabbed his pole right between her ribs breaking two at once.

"What's the matter you seem to be moving rather slowly" he taunted. She tried to hit him again but he merely caught the blade in one hand and used the other to crack her skull with the pole sending her flying some twenty feet. She couldn't believe how powerful he was he moved at incredible speeds and catching her blade like that required enormous strength and he wielded that pole of his like it was an extension of his arm. She was obviously no match for him he could have killed her already if he was using a blade instead of that pole he was carrying. He had gotten in front of her again this time bringing the weapon down into her stomach.

She coughed out blood and winced at the impact that seemed to damage some of her internal organs. She grabbed her sword and tried to cut at his feet but he wasn't there anymore. "Alright I think that's enough" he said as he reappeared on the side of her "you should be sufficiently injured by now." She looked up at him fighting to stay conscience "What are you talking about" after she said this she coughed up more blood on herself. "I was not aiming to kill you merely weakening you so that my plan will work" "plan?" she asked. "You'll find out soon enough" he started to walk away from her but then said "by the way I believe that if you focus your senses towards the temple you will find something quite interesting" then what looked like tentacles of darkness came from the ground and swallowed him leaving as soon as they had came.

She layed there for a minute thinking on what had just happened his power was beyond anything she had ever seen He could have easily killed her. She decided to take his advice and focused towards the temple and what she found was that a strong and ominous yoki was steadily making its way towards the temple and it could only belong to one person: Priscilla. She struggled to get up knowing that if Priscilla were to attack their forces would be quickly overwhelmed without her there. She propelled herself forward trying hard to fix her wounds on the way and hacking through anything that stood in her way.

The cloaked man walked into his cave and back to his two spheres which appeared to be playing what was happening in both worlds. The one on the left was observing what was happening in the claymore world while the one on the right was in the naruto world. "Everything is going according to plan"

Naruto was fighting off a couple of weaklings when suddenly a man in a black cloak with red clouds on it approached them. He made a few hand signs and said "doton: killer tree jutsu" (I don't know how to say it in Japanese) All of a sudden the surrounding trees came to life and there branches sharpened into spears stabbing at the group. Naruto being the faster one dodged them easily but the other ninja weren't so lucky. He turned to face the newcomer recognizing the uniform immediately. "Why hello there I assume you are Naruto of the village of konohagakure" he bowed showing his respect "pleased to meet you." Naruto was slightly surprised by the man's reply usually the members of akatsuki were ignorant in their powers but this one seemed modest and polite. "Yes I am and by that uniform I am guessing you are in the organization known as akatsuki" naruto also bowed. "Why yes I just joined about a month ago I heard that I would get to fight strong opponents should I join" he looked at naruto with a glint in his eye "I hope you can entertain me Naruto-kun."

Then in a blur of motion he tried to stab naruto with what looked like a wooden spear but it was merely a Kage bunshin. What looked to be a bunch of Naruto's came from the trees but the man had made the trees come to life again destroying the clones. By then the real naruto had come up behind him and was about to stab him with a kunai when the spear had turned into a snake and tried to bite naruto. But this was another substitute and another group emerged from the ground taking the snake like spear away and slicing it up with there kunai's.

Another naruto appeared in front of him and imbedded a kunai into his stomach. "It's over" Naruto said the man merely laughed and said "marvelous simply marvelous they told me you were strong but I had no idea." He raised his hand up to Naruto's face and said "against you I will have to use full power." He then melted into a pile of mud and all of the trees came alive attempting to stab naruto with there branches. He jumped up in the air making hand signs and firing off fireballs incinerating the trees but they simply came back to life. "Were going to play a little game these trees will continue to regenerate as long as I have chakra the more you destroy the faster my chakra will deplete can you make my chakra run out before my trees kill you." Naruto looked towards the army of trees that came at him and said "only one way to find out."

* * *

Clare didn't know how she was going to make it in time between her wounds and all of the yoma she had to get through.

These wounds were peculiar they didn't seem to heal as fast as they should and that posed a huge problem on its own.

She sensed Priscilla's power suddenly flare meaning that she was going to attack.

* * *

Raki was cut down the yoma using an incomplete version of the quick sword he had been practicing with Clare. The effort left him drained and he started to slow down. He suddenly felt a huge surge in yoki and knew instantly who it belonged to. He tried to fall back behind the fate but his legs didn't respond at all he simply fell down out of fatigue. He looked up at the battle it seemed that even with the awakened ones coming the battle still seemed even. Clare stampeded through them reaching him incredibly quickly "are you okay" she asked out of concern " fine just a little tired" he said but she could tell that he was already starting to pass out.

"Why hello there am I interrupting anything" a pleasant voice chimed out. Clare turned around at the voice. "Priscilla" she whispered anger in her tone and her yoki was already rising. "Why hello there Clare I would like to stay and chat however I have certain business to attend to." By the time she finished Clare had attacked however Priscilla already blocked the cut and the two started to fight they both were incredible but Raki could tell that Clare was straining herself to keep up while Priscilla didn't look tired at all. Clare was going to lose. Raki knew that and he struggled to get up and help her but he couldn't move only stay and watch while Clare struggled to stay alive. It was always like this he was always so useless he could never help her.

He needed to be stronger to have power so that he can save Clare to prove to her that he was useful. And as Raki fell asleep something else woke up and bared its teeth. "Well so that's all is it?" Priscilla asked as Clare fell down. Clare looked with all the hatred she was capable of showing. "Well in that case I think I should finish this now" as she said that she raised her blade above her head in order to deliver the final blow. Just then an enormous power appeared it was huge surpassing anything they had ever felt before and it was coming from Raki! He stood up and there was something strange a skull like mask was forming on his face whisker like marks appeared on the other side and his skin started to turn into a deep shade of copper while his hair started to glow.

"Who are you?" Priscilla asked feeling the enormous yoki coming from him. "Who am I?" it cackled sending a chill down Clare's spine "I don't… It appeared in front of Priscilla killer intent covering the place like a thick blanket …got a name!" It attacked her sending Priscilla on the defensive. It was merciless continuing the assault cackling like a mad man cutting Priscilla as though he wanted to kill her slowly. Clare couldn't believe how powerful Raki had become and the strange things that seemed to be happening to his body. He didn't even look like Raki anymore instead it was a monster that had taken possession of him. Priscilla was covered in cuts bleeding all over her body. "So this is the mighty Priscilla the one who's supposed to be even more powerful than an abyssal one" It cackled out loud "how pathetic are you even trying!"

Then a voice came out interrupting the monster "that's quite enough" It turned around to face the voice and found a man in a black cloak holding a metal pole. The very same that had injured Clare before she fought Priscilla. "Well I don't know who you are but you came here while I was having fun can't allow that" It attacked the stranger with the sword only to meet air the man then tripped it pinning him to the floor "Damn you let me go or I'll rip you're skull off!" He then took the pole and jabbed it into his forehead. The mask was crushed his skin and hair turned back and the whisker marks disappeared. "Man I didn't think that you would last so long under the pressure of all that power but in he end I guess you're still human after all." He got off Raki and walked towards Priscilla "Excellent job by the way you did exactly as you were told" she responded "good can I go now" "yes sorry for making you do this but it was necessary for my plan" "whatever" she got up and started to fly away giving a signal for the army to retreat. He then looked at Clare

And said "go to the temple with your friends and take the charm with the yellow fox head it will transport you to a place I have prepared for your arrival." With that he started to walk away but before he disappeared Clare shouted "who the hell are you? how do you know so much? Why does Priscilla listen to you?" He turned and looked at her "I don't got a name" and with that he vanished leaving Clare more confused than ever.


	8. to trust or not to trust?

The man from akatsuki was lying on the floor there were no injuries but he had used all of his chakra animating the trees. Naruto stood over him panting slightly and a wounded shoulder. The remains of shattered trees surrounded them like a graveyard.

"Incredible I never thought that I would ever face someone this strong" the man said panting heavily.

Naruto only looked at him with eyes that were as red as hell, behind his mask it looked as though he were a cold hearted monster ready to kill at a seconds notice.

"Well at least I get to die a warrior's death just like I wanted to all these years, I thank you Naruto demon of the leaf." With that he died a quiet death Naruto stood there a minute before walking away from the corpse.

The cloaked man walked through the wasteland towards his home, there was nothing around him but desert and dust. He looked up to the sky to see hundreds of thousands of stars.

"Another one gone" he said as he watched one of the star start to flicker and eventually die out.

When it was over he walked away towards the cave he called home. He stopped suddenly and said

"It seems that I have to make one more trip" then the tentacles of darkness appeared and swallowed him.

"You want to do what exactly" the priest asked

Clare was in a bed in the medical wing among many others. Miria was in a bed across from Clare, Raki was on her right, and Helen was in the bed on the other side of Raki while Deneve stood up having refused any medical attention whatsoever.

"I would like to borrow one of your charms father specifically the yellow fox" Clare responded.

She had asked him and after a moment he had finally answered her in a slightly shocked tone.

"I am sorry but it is forbidden for anyone from outside the temple to touch the jewels let alone use them."

"Are there any exceptions to this rule any at all"

"No unfortunately it is an ironclad rule there is no exception."

He walked away without another word; the others looked at Clare there was sadness written on her usually blank face.

"What's with the sudden interest Clare?" Helen asked.

"Yes I am curious to know why you seem so anxious to get this amulet" Deneve added.

"You remember that monstrous yoki we felt"

"Which one" Helen interrupted.

"The last one the one that overwhelmed Priscilla's"

"yes I had been wondering that I felt it for only a minute but it far surpassed anything I had ever felt" Miria said.

"Yeah I remember that one" Helen visibly shivered "it felt horrible I swear I just wanted to run for it as soon as I felt it, it took everything I had just to keep fighting."

"Do you know what it was that projected that aura Clare" Miria asked.

Clare fell silent for a while and after about five minutes of silence she finally answered "Raki". Everyone in the room suddenly stared at her even Deneve who is usually calm and composed could only stare at her.

"Him yeah right his aura is weak barely detectable and you're saying that he of all people possess that much strength" Helen rasped trying to put humor in the situation. Clare just looked at them and they understood that she wasn't joking, they all looked away consumed in their own thoughts. Raki stirred causing the silence to break and he sat up looking to see where he was.

"How are you feeling" Clare asked concern in her voice

"I'm feeling okay it's you that I'm worried about how did you manage to get out of that alive?" Of course he would be concerned about her and not himself and by him saying that everyone seemed to breathe a sigh of relief not even noticing they were holding their breath.

"Hey why is everybody so quite we all got out alright didn't we" Raki asked the group who were indeed silent.

"Raki" Clare said "do you remember what had happened before you passed out?"

"Well lets see I ran out of arrows, fought a group of yoma, beat them using them using the quick-sword but in doing so I used up all of my energy and collapsed." "

Do you remember anything else" Clare persisted.

Raki strained to remember the last moments of consciousness and then it dawned on him "and then Priscilla came she was going to kill you I tried to get up and then"

"then" Helen said impatiently.

" nothing" if people face vaulted in claymore they would have.

" That's it, that's all you can think of" Helen asked.

"Yeah after that I passed out although I'm wondering how did you survive Clare I thought you were dead for sure?" Raki didn't see the expression on everyone's face when he asked that question.

"Everyone could you please give me and Raki some privacy please"

"Why…" Helen started but then Clare gave her a fierce look and Helen knew better than to continue. Everyone left the room silently only Helen looking back. When the door was shut Helen blurted out "who does she think she is!?"

"What do you mean?" asked Miria

"you know what I mean"

"no I actually don't I'm a tactician not a mind reader"

"It's just that why do we have to leave were just as close to him as she is"

"no we are not." They both looked at Deneve who up to now had been the observer "as much as you think were as close to him as Clare is we are not she has been with him for years she understands him more than all of us put together if anyone should tell him it should be Clare not us" Deneve said. Helen couldn't think of anything to say to that so for about a minute she remained quite.

"Do you really believe that monstrous power actually belongs to him?" She finally said the other two looked at her "I mean think about it he didn't even have that much strength to begin with it was only because of Miria's blood that he even survived that wound and that would mean that he would be only one-fourth yoma."

Deneve agreed "yes and since Miria only gave him a small does he should really be only one-eighth yoma so his aura should be incredibly weak." Miria listened patiently before saying "but why would Clare lie about something like that?"

That was the final word no one really ever disagreed with her. Then they heard the okay to go back in each of them sat down quietly only glancing at Raki to see him, look down at the floor.

"So what should we do?" Miria suddenly asked. Clare looked at her and said "the man in black seems to know a lot about this we should take his advice." "His advice" Helen blurted.

"What did he say?"

"He said that he had prepared a world for us and we should use the fox charm to enter."

Why should we trust him?"

"To trust or not to trust" a new voice came and all of them looked towards him. "I trust you'll decide."

Helen stood up and drew her sword pointing it threateningly towards the stranger "who are you."

"That's him" Clare said.

"This is the one who's causing so much trouble well then who exactly are you."

He seemingly smiled under his hood "I'm nobody just someone on a mission."

"Enough of these games tell us"

"instead of wasting time with me you should be attempting to help young Raki." He started to walk around his feet never seeming to touch the floor "Now that the seal is cracked that power is leaking through at a much quicker rate than before."

"Seal?" Deneve inquired. "Yes the seal that prevented the monster from being unleashed into the worlds, it was sealed into a newborn babe many years ago it seemed to hold up just fine until something unfortunate happened to him and was forced to take yoma tainted blood."

He looked at Miria and continued "the mixture of human and demon blood was the key to breaking the seal; luckily it was a very small dose so it only cracked the seal and only insignificant amounts of power slipped through periodically." Miria looked shocked "I did this to him." "Yes however if you hadn't he would have died and then the demon would be released anyway, in fact you gave him a chance of controlling the monster when you did that." Then Raki woke from his trance and asked "how?" "All in good time for now do as I say and leave for the next world."

He turned around to leave but Clare said "the priests won't let us use the charms how are we supposed to do anything?"

He looked over his shoulder to look at the group "and how will they stop you?"

"Naruto where are you?" Sakura's voice rang out from the walkie-talkie. Naruto was racing towards the temple

"I'm 0.5 kilometers from the temple I should be there in less than five minutes."

"Naruto don't go in the enemy camp were at a stalemate since sasuke killed orochimaru"

"**he killed the snake pedophile alright!**"

"**Don't shout baka this thing was next to my ear when you yelled!" **

**"But you shouted too!" **

**"Only because you did!" **

**"So what!?" **

**"Grow up!"**

Naruto smiled still the same old sakura "don't worry I'm almost there how's everybody doing?" "Well Hinata's hurt pretty bad and Sasuke's arm is torn up but I can fix it other than that everybody's okay." Naruto stiffened when he heard about Hinata "how bad is she?"

"Don't worry she's stabilized she got poisoned by a kunai but I injected her with some antidote." He let out a sigh of relief he and Hinata have dated a couple of times and they were thinking of continuing. "Alright I'm here" he said as he got to the gate the men immediately recognized him and let him in. Almost none of the destruction reached the inside with exception of a few kunais and he proceeded directly to the tower.

"I don't think this is a good idea" Helen said while they were in the room,

Deneve looked at her strangely "We knock out the guards, opened the forbidden door, broke the glass to get the charm and now you say something." Clare brought over the charm and held it out to the group they looked at it until Miria asked "how do we work it."

Clare just stood there for a second before saying "I haven't really thought that far." The group let out a sigh "it's alright" Miria said "we all have our Helen moments."

"Yeah" Helen interjected "we all have our, hey wait what's that supposed to mean." Everybody laughed at that Helen always had something to say to ease the tension away. Then the charm started to glow and everybody fell in what seemed to be a hole of light.

"What the hell is this"

"how the hell am I supposed to know"

"were all gonna die"

"calm down Helen."

Then they all landed together in a pile on the floor in a room that looked exactly like the one they were just in before they fell. "Ouch who's on top of me" Helen asked

"me sorry" Raki said.

"I think someone's got my arm" Deneve said

"that would be me" Miria answered.

"You're all very heavy" Clare said since she was on bottom. They all got up in unison while Clare said "this was a big waste of time"

"I think not" Miria said pointing at the unbroken glass that had the charms in it.

"Hey what are you doing in here?" They looked to see a blond haired man in a mask holding a strange looking knife at them.


End file.
